implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The River Nile-2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Implausable Alternate History Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:180px-Cold War 1980 A.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Oxfordshire 1972 14:57, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Metals Metals.The River Nile-2 04:23, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello i took care of some Duplicate files, if you want or need them back let me know. Wingman1 01:26, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Strange old frocks Anne of Denmark by John de Critz the Elder.jpg|1605. A lampshade. Constance Habsburg.jpeg|1626. Henrietta Maria 02.jpg|1635. Magdalena Sibylle von Sachsen.jpg|1640 Cecylia Renata Habsburżanka.JPG|1643. Lorenzo Lippi 005.jpg|1649. A nightdress. Danckers de Rij Marie Louise Gonzaga.jpg|1650. Diego Velázquez 030b.jpg|1653. A Tea-cosey. Katarzyna Opalińska.jpg|1715. A neckline for voyeurs. Elisabeth Ernestine Antonie.jpg|1734. Many dead mink and foxes are mourned in the rug. Maria Józefa 2.jpeg|1736. The full monty. Augusta of Saxe-Gotha-Altenburg, princess of Wales.jpg|1760. A rug. CharlotteOfMecklenburg-StrelitzRamsay1765.jpg|1765. Zoffany-queen-charlotte.jpg|1771. A ?. Maria Cunegonda of Saxony, Princess-Abbess of Essen and Thorn.jpg|1776. A ?. Adolf Ulrik Wertmüller - Queen Marie Antoinette of France and two of her Children Walking in The Park of Trianon - Google Art Project.jpg|1785. A bad hair day! Lebr04.jpg|1787. Louise of Saxe-Gotha-Altenburg, duchess of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha, with her children.jpg|1823. It's falling off. Maria Alejandrina Reina de Hannover.JPG|1851. Eugénie; keizerin der Fransen (2).jpg|1853. . 1962 Please help me decide what 1962 surrvior state to make next. Should i do the Socailist republic of north star. The federation of Indaia and illonis, the chezch republic, emprie of ocenia, Yunnan republic.Northern France, The great state of Argenta(aka neo fasit central argentai) or kwaXhosa. Goldwind1 (talk) 01:12, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Have you ever heard of the Should the capital of the Great state of Argentina be la plata , Bariloche (famous nazi hideout) or somewhere else. I need some help getting the great state of Argentinian aritcle's history section started. Should the faiscts still been in power today or should have been over thrown in the 90's after a war with the Comminst stares to the North and the democatic statest to the south. Overthrown after much fighting and rioting in the mid 1990's.The River Nile-2 (talk) 19:09, February 6, 2015 (UTC) What do you think would happen to centeral Argentina after the fascit are overthorwn. Would go democratic of comuist. .Would it stay in one peice or would be broken up and the peices peices among it neighbours. A left wing, but democratic state. Some land lost to it's neighbours to.The River Nile-2 (talk) 21:22, February 10, 2015 (UTC) i would like to here your suggestions for the history secton for the great state of argentia The 1962 apoysle page list of american surrvior states mention a state called the democartic republic of Entre Ríos. Do you think it would be a communist state (comunsit states liked to slap the world democarict in fornt of thier names) or a real republic.. When do think it would form. The sutrrioor state list also mentons a republci of Rio Galleros. I would pefer to call it the republic of Patagonia. When do you think it would form Goldwind1 (talk) 17:29, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Do you think that Jorge Rafael Videla who rule until the great state collapses in the 90s or would he retire and let some other genral take overGoldwind1 (talk) 17:58, March 6, 2015 (UTC) General Leopoldo Galtieri conquers the ungraded Falklands in 1982, but the locals rebel briefly in 1983. After defeating the Falklands perminantly in 1984. Leopoldo Galtieri becomes dictator as Jorge Rafael Videla retries.The River Nile-2 (talk) 18:32, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Entre Ríos. Do you think it would be a communist state (comunsit states liked to slap the world democarict in fornt of thier names) or a real republic.. When do think it would form. The sutrrioor state list also mentons a republci of Rio Galleros. I would pefer to call it the Republic of Patagonia. When do you think it would form. Entre Ríos becommes communist. Republic of Patagonia is better than Rio Galleros. They both form after after about 10 years with farmers and some students rioting for indipendence in places. The River Nile-2 (talk) 23:19, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Do you think that Bilova and Praguay would go communsit. Also do think that Pinochet would temparly rule chile before it breaks apart. Bolivia dose go communist, Alfredo Stroessner hold on to Paraguy after crushing the rioters and Augusto Pinochet will temparly rule chile before it breaks apart.The River Nile-2 (talk) 01:19, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Leopoldo Galtieri is about the same age as Jorge Videla. If Videla were to retirire i think some one younger would take over. OK. do you have any suggestions Some uneployed student riots in 1998-2002 in the captal during a down turn in the econamy like in the Argentine great depression. can you help me with the milatry and agraculture sections for the great state of Argentina .Goldwind1 (talk) 15:59, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Agriculture, sporting and media notes added.The River Nile-2 (talk) 16:15, April 12, 2015 (UTC) i am ready to start a new articel. should i do he federation of Indiana and illonis, the Chechen republic, Emprie of Oceania, Yunnan republic. Northern France, The great state of Argenta(aka neo fasit central Argentinian) or kwaXhosa or Venezuela Goldwind1 (talk) 02:38, April 13, 2015 (UTC) ''Federation of Indiana and illonis. ''The River Nile-2 (talk) 02:47, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Whipsnade like like my idea of socilist St Louis City State. I based the the idea on the facts that that st louis was a center of the socilist momvent in the early 20th century.I also feel that st louis goverment is donimated by Afircan americans. They tried start a revoultion in little eygpt s but the local govement narrloly squashe the uprisng. This lead little eygpt joing the federation of India and Illonis. When should the failed revoulation happenGoldwind1 (talk) 12:53, April 30, 2015 (UTC) 1980-1990?The River Nile-2 (talk) 20:10, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Here my idea for the gaming industry of a diffent chaneel. Here my idea for the gaming industy of a diffent chaneel. The 4 main conosle makers are Ninetond(bought out sega) Atria (surrived by mkaing a deal with NEC and hudsun soft) Panisonic Namaco bandia. Also chiness cenorship is even stricter then it is olt caus reltat in a ban of foreign gamign consoles. However they allow for the sale of a domeritc domesit console made by Lenova Goldwind1 (talk) 21:31, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Good ideas.The River Nile-2 (talk) 23:49, March 29, 2015 (UTC) A differnet channel Have heard of my different channel timeline. It is an anything goes alternate culture timeline. It open to group conterbuiton but nobody esle had made an artle for it. I plan on making a new artel for it son my ideas are sonny and cher( sonny surrives his sking accident and cher runs for congress as a democart),Disney ( disnyey is a much smaller company.the disney renisce end with the lion king. they nearly went bankrupt in 2003. thye had to sell disnye land to merlin entmernt to dodge the bullet. they have recntly stat to recover but they are still a shell of thier former self) Panison (thye release a succesfu gaming systme calle game ace in the 90's that takes th place of the playstaton) Bonnie parker (she neaver meets clyde and become a novelist.) Otis redding surrives his plane chrahs and goes on to maryy Aretha Franklin. Intresting ideas.The River Nile-2 (talk) 04:54, March 10, 2015 (UTC) which one should i do next. Disney.The River Nile-2 (talk) 22:30, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Do you like the idea of Randy Newman sueing Riordan for unlenisced use of a snipnate of I love LA in ad in Los Angels Mayoral campainGoldwind1 (talk) 03:03, April 15, 2015 (UTC) , Should disney still be inpendet or should it have it have by another company in 2008 49% owned by its self and 51% owned by another firm.The River Nile-2 (talk) 13:57, March 11, 2015 (UTC) So who should own 51% of diseny Colombia pictures, Saban entertainment,Comcast Timecox (the time warner merger was between cox communiations). do any sugestions for the disney page Disney is 50% Comcast Timecox owned, 1% NHK (a Japanese firm) owned and 49% self governing.The River Nile-2 (talk) 16:34, March 15, 2015 (UTC)}The River Nile-2 (talk) 23:41, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Do you have any suggesitons for the disney page I ment for my a different a different Channel to be group timeline but no has but be has contbuited to it. Maybe If I but post some editoral gudilines people would relize that it a group timeline. Maybe i should make a proposal template. However i don't no how to make one. Could you help me make a propsal template for a different chanell. Do you think it would be fair say in the guidleline that that as creator of the time. I feel that cnaonize power for a differnet channel will go to me and senior editors. Although you have neaver contuibed to my timeline i will make you an honorary senior editor of a different channel because you have given my good advice on devopling my timeline. I will also make your borther if he ever returns a senior editor of my timeline for the same reson.Aricle would become if they they don't violate earlyier established cannon and if they have the approval of atleast 50% of the senior editors e. .Do your think it would be fair tto write that article wirten by the timeline creator before the the guidline page was made do not need the apporval of 5 of the ediors of the senior editor. unless there aew curnelty less then five sneitor editors then you need the approtvol of all of theam Also do you think that would fair to hav one of the guidlines say that the all new seninor editor added to the list after these guidlines ar posted must be apported by atleast five senior editor unless their are less then senior ediors on the list. in that case a new senior editor edior added to the llist must be approved by all senior editors added to the list before theam. OK, go ahead. Good ideas. The River Nile-2 (talk) 02:27, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Can you help me make porposal template for a differnet channel since i don't know how to make one. OKThe River Nile-2 (talk) 03:17, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Category:Proposals (A different channel) thank you for making the template . I will make a main page for different channel hopely later today Goldwind1 (talk) 17:24, April 6, 2015 (UTC) I feel that all of my different channel proposals areready to become cannon with the exception of a Disney and Quark. Tell me do you agree with me. I agree.The River Nile-2 (talk) 02:49, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Do you like the idea of Barrak Obama commissing PBS to relaunch Where in the world is carmen san degio int an attmept to imporve shcool kids knowlege of other cultures YesThe River Nile-2 (talk) 01:38, April 13, 2015 (UTC) I reamber you liked my idea idea of Cher entering poltics and becoming obma's vp. Do you like the idea of serving as govnor of Calafornia in the place of Gary Davis and Aronold Schwarzenegger. Yes.The River Nile-2 (talk) 23:38, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Do you have any suggesitons for the disney pageGoldwind1 (talk) 14:34, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Have you ever heard of Project Dream. It was suppose to be an action RPG/Zelda like game with an anthropomorphic cast and pirates for villains. The game evolved in Banjo Kazooie. I suggest to KMNC that in a different channel Project Dream stays and RPG resulting in Conker's Bad Fur Day being released as the kid friendly Conker's 12 tails. Kmnc liked this idea. I later told Kmnc an idea i had for a spinoff the Conker games but he never responded . This game would take the adult elements of Conkers bad fur day and replace Conker with Honker the Skunk as the main character. Honker was a minion of the evil acorn form Conkers pockets Tails. He eseentily looked like a recolored version of conker. Thus feel that he would make a good anit hero of adult oriented spin off Conkers 12 Tails.I feel that a good name for the game would be Honkers Bad Furday.Also do think it would be a good idea to h f honkers bad fur dayGoldwind1 (talk) 15:47, May 14, 2015 (UTC) United Republic of Ohio I created the page for the United Republic of Ohio. They had an election last. year. I need to updated the Ohio so it covers the election. I plan on using Ed Fiztsgerald for the democartics candiate. I can't use John Kasich because he was living in the Pittsburg metro area in 1962. Can you please give me a suggestion for a republican caniate. I would prefer somebody born between 1948 and 1957. Don't know.The River Nile-2 (talk) 18:43, April 11, 2015 (UTC) would you mind casting your vote on the ohio election : Just did.The River Nile-2 (talk) 00:07, April 17, 2015 (UTC) I found fond a republicain candaite. Bob Mcwen. Can you help me make a poll on the united republic of ohio talk that will allow people to vote between Bob Mcwen an Ed Fiztgerald I did.The River Nile-2 (talk) 01:38, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Federation Indinia and Illonis When should the Federation be found and what should be the captialGoldwind1 (talk) 19:01, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Indianapolis is to be the capital. Formation is in 1965-6.The River Nile-2 (talk) 19:20, April 15, 2015 (UTC) How many states do you think thire should be in the federation 4 to 6?The River Nile-2 (talk) 18:42, April 25, 2015 (UTC) St Louis I remeamber telling Whipsnade that St Louis was a center of socialism back in the 20's and that suggested that it went though a socilist revial in 1962 apcoysple . However upon more research I have decided that would be unlickely. I now find a race conflict ending in either a rasict ultra consetive state or anarchy to be more likely. In the case of a white power victory do you like the idead of st louis uniting with ''Cap-Girardeau ''and southern illonis. Also how do you like the idea of Rush Limbugh becoming president of the ultra consetive stateGoldwind1 (talk) 13:42, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Free republic of Taberestan I see that you recently added the Taberestan page to the survivor states pages . This article conflicts with me Iran page because it says that is did not balkanize. I feel that my article has more of a claim to be cannon then the Taberestan articel because it more developed and I am pretty sure I began it before the Taberestan article was made. Removed.The River Nile-2 (talk) 18:43, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Hello I am back around for a bit, I don't know if I can be as active as I once was but I will do what I can. Wingman1 00:47, April 14, 2015 (UTC) OK.The River Nile-2 (talk) 03:09, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Please comeback to Implausable altrante history wiki I would like to discuse my federation of indiana and illonis page with youGoldwind1 (talk) 01:20, July 14, 2015 (UTC) I am looking foward to seeing you return to the wiki